Light
by christianqt2008
Summary: Two sisters embark on a journey to their heritage and what their life is all about. The only problem is that they are in highschool and don't know their power's. Seperated at birth they find each other and more then they bargained for. Rate: T, Sep.POV's
1. Chapter 1: Before

**Thanks for reading and I hope to get _many replies_. My username is Passion143jc, but I'm using Christian's four a certain reason that will be explained. Grace is written by Christianqt2008, and Faith is written by Passion143j.c. Thanks again for reading, and enjoy chap. 1.**

**Fath's POV:**

**Chapter 1: My Family and I **

_I always knew that I was different. I didn't fit into the perfectly illustrated puzzle of my family. My mom was elegantly tall, slim, and blond, with striking marble blue eyes, baby soft cheeks, and a glimmering smile that appeared on every model magazine in the late 1980's! My father is an extremely good-looking man who would fit into any girls dream! Who also happens to be this brilliant lawyer who could make the guilty look innocent! I also do have an annoying brother! Who coincidentally is wonderfully handsome with beautiful bronze eyes that could catch a girl's eye from across a room? As for me I am moderately pretty some people say that I look gorgeous in this or that outfit. Only I think that it's just the outfit they like. I have a plainer face then that of my families' with long brown hair which includes blond streaks throughout, and my light hazel eyes are subtler, I am tall and skinny. I live in a three-story Victorian house that reminds me of the houses in a book I read called "Pride and Prejudice", that has five bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a fairly large living room. My room is very spacious that also includes a bathroom already connected. It has aquamarine and lime green colors of things everywhere; they are my favorite colors. Some say that I am lucky to be living in a "mansion". I wouldn't' call it that but it is something. I guess I kind of enjoy having this life style at times, but it gets lonely. I never really had true friends, you see, I am certain that most of my "friend's" are just my friend because I am popular or because my parents have money. That's not the kind of friendship that I would like to have. Sometimes I wish that I could just dream this all away and go out on my own to have a new and more fulfilling future. That is complete with kindred spirits among the people there. That reminds me of something that I have had ever since I can remember, you see when I wear it I feel whole, in a manner of speaking. It's a blue teardrop necklace with a beautiful glass like chain, with an intricate design of flowers and different symbol like carvings inside. I try not to wear it too much for fear of breaking it or something. Except when I do I feel so sublime. _

**Grace's POV:**

**Chapter 1: Ordinary**

_The morning sunlight seeped in through the faded yellow shades and fell upon my face. I unwillingly awoke from yet another dream about my mother. My parents abandoned me, as far as I knew, on my Grandmother's porch when I was only a day old, and I had lived with Grandmother Ann; I just called her Annie or Granny; ever since. She was a petite, old-fashioned kind of woman with a slim but slumped over kind of figure, faded blond hair, and hazel eyes that blended in with her round rosy cheeks. Her age lines were soft, and I could tell she must have been one of the more beautiful women when she was in her younger years._

_I was tall and scrawny, with light brown hair and light blue eyes, which seemed to stick out due to my tan skin. I had an oval shaped face and long dark brown eyelashes, which made my eyes the most attractive thing on my face. Some would say I was pretty, but I would always look in the mirror and only see an ordinary girl that was trying to make her way through the seemingly abstruse life of a teenager. Everything about me was ordinary, except for the strange birthmark on my chest, which didn't look like anything interesting at the time, and the fact that my birthday was on July 2nd at twelve o'clock in the morning, which, curiously, is the dead-on center of the year. We lived in a small farmhouse in Athens, Tennessee. The house consisted of only two bedrooms, one cramped bathroom, an ancient kitchen, and a small living room. I accepted the small space many years ago, with reluctance, as a humble home that would always take me in._

**This explains what is going on in our story…**

**What's up guys! Change of plans me and my friend are now sharing this account. We**

**Wrote a story together a long time ago and were still writing it. We have about 14 **

**Chapters completed. Let me explain, this is one story that used to be two stories. On**

**This account, to resolve confusion we put those stories together. It is about two**

**Sisters that have no idea each other exist. There is a lot more to it then that but**

**That's the gist. So in this story we both wrote two sides of the story. I was one **

**Sister and she was another. So this whole story is going to be in two points of view**

**But you will need to read both to understand. I know it sounds confusing but it's**

**Really not. You'll understand when you start reading. So enjoy and have fun!!**

**Reply to us, we want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**This is our next chap! Hope that you love it!! More coming soon!! Please review, much appreciated!!**

**Faith's POV:**

**Chapter 2: Good Morning**

"**Well good morning Athens, Tennessee today will be a beautiful sunny day with only a few clouds in sight!" Whack! I shut off my alarm only to find that I was already anticipating the day, my first day of high school! I excitedly ran to my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear. I grabbed my rue21 blue jeans that had a rhinestone accent to the bottom, along with a tank top that was yellow and had lime green polka dots throughout, plus a shrug that matched over my shoulders. While I picked out my shoes and accessories I glanced at the mirror and noticed my strange birthmark, I saw that it looked a little pinkish, as if I had been rubbing that same spot for a while and had irritated the skin, but I just shrugged it off. I have a strange birthday; I was born on July 2 at 12:00 am, the dead center of the year.**

**So I took my clothes over to my bed and laid them out. Then I went to my bathroom to take a nice warm shower and wake myself up better. Afterwards I went to go get dressed, when I heard my mother call out to my brother and me to come down stairs for breakfast. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed that we were all having banana fruit smoothies to drink with my father's, yes my father's, famous recipe, "Seafood Omelet with a Creamy Cheese Sauce", served along with a green salad! My mother couldn't cook even if her life depended on it, I however did not receive that gene. I love my Father's delicious omelets, they're tantalizing with just a whiff of the smell! He only made this dish when he had enough time or when something special occurs! I am guessing that it is for my first year of high school and the fact that my brother Josh is now a senior. "Hey Faith pass me the salad, will yaw, unless you want to pour it all over yourself and give me a good laugh before school." said my brother. "Oh, no I would only pass it to drown you in dressing and spinach." I replied angrily. "Hey, Hey now nobody is going to ruin my special breakfast this morning." my father addressed to us.**

**Grace POV:**

**_Chapter 2: Waking up!_**

**I looked around the room and realized, with dread, I had to face my first day of high school in an hour, and high school for me was something I felt I wasn't ready for. With great effort, I slipped out of my warm bed, and walked across the room to my dresser. I picked my brand new navy blue Abercrombie jeans, and the chocolate brown tank top I was going to wear under my white short sleeve over shirt, that I got for a late birthday present from Annie, and slumped to the door. I slowly dragged my feet down the hall to the bathroom and threw my clothes on the floor next to the sink. I turned the shower on and slipped in. I took as long of a shower I could, to see if, miraculously, Annie had forgotten what day it was, so I could go back to sleep.**

**It didn't quite work, considering she called down the hallway to, "Get them 'brichers' on and high-tale it down her' fer yer breakfast. You don' wanah be late fer yer first day of high shoo' !", with a very fluent country accent like she always does. I reluctantly got out, to get ready as slow as I could without making Annie angry. Half still asleep, I dragged my feet to the kitchen and plopped down to find Annie's whole made grits with her buttermilk biscuits arranged on my plate, which was really nice considering she doesn't ever make them accept on special occasions. When I was finished, I washed up and Granny rushed me in the car with much effort because of my continuous groping that I didn't want to be early; it would make me look like a nerd. To my horror, we did get there early, and so to avoid judging eyes, I kissed Granny goodbye, ran in, and hid in the bathroom for about forty-five minutes while reading Pride and Prejudice for the fifth time.**

**Review!! Thanks : )**


	3. Chapter 3: First Strange Happenings

**Here it is Chap. 3! Enjoy, Please review and tell us what you think!!**

**Faith's POV:**

**Chapter 3: My First Day of High School**

**Since being early would dampen my reputation I decided to stall at the house by making up excuses of why I was not yet ready. Finally after about twenty minutes of stalling I gave in and went to school with just enough time to not be early! As I entered the school I noticed about five of my friend's walking up the stairs, so I hurried to try and catch them! When I finally caught up with them we conversed about our summer, how it had gone and what not. Evidentially, Stacie no longer had braces and had replaced them with beautiful, shinning, paper white, teeth. She was now gorgeous and sought out by all of the guys. Brittany was as bratty as ever, acting like she was the center of everything, she talked non-stop. Of course Ciara would be the odd ball of them all, she was the "sarcastic one" I never knew if she was serious or just kidding around. I was still glad that she was my friend, because she always came through when the time came. I could depend on her for everything, especially a good laugh! Then there's Kaitlyn, she was one of my favorites because she was more calm then the others, more kind-hearted. For the few minutes that we actually got to speak to each other, it turns out that she's moving in a few months back to Japan. Her father was partly Japanese and there was something going on with her family back in Japan. So her and her parents were moving for the time being, to help out and such. I was going to miss her terribly. **

**As I approached my first class that was keyboarding only one of my friend's remained, her name was Alyssa.**

**On the walk there we figured out that we had the same class, so we went together. As I later went through the day to my new set of classes something felt a little uneasy, though that very well could have been anything, or not. The day was ending and I was walking down the stairs past the cafeteria on to the pick-up area when I started to feel a bit light headed. My chest was starting to burn and I was having trouble walking. I fell down on the ground and all of my friends came over and were going frantic. When all of the sudden the pain started to subside, I stood up and looked around only to see my friends faces all confused and bewildered. I was ready to get out of there so I assured them I was fine and ran to my brother's car. He noticed I looked a little flustered and started a round of jokes and things; I just ignored him I was just ready to go home. When we arrived I ran upstairs without a word hoping I could disappear. "How embarrassing" I thought. I walked over to my mirror to find that my birthmark was changed into a picture of sorts. It changed into a star with spiked vines and a half crystal in the middle of it all. I was not about to tell anyone, as creeped out as I was, since I had been embarrassed enough!**

**Grace's POV:**

**Chapter 3: 1st day……..I don't mean school.**

**At about 8:45 I decided I'd better go find my teachers and get my schedule, so I reluctantly got up and walked out of the bathroom. Then, all of a sudden a boy, a little taller then I pushed past me and knocked me over. He turned around to say an apology, and I recognized him as the strange boy that walked by my house every morning when I went to get the mail. He never said anything, even when I said hi or goodbye, he would, literally, just walk by staring at me. He was quite a bit more handsome then I remember, which may have been because I never got past his abnormality. He had not to long but not to short smooth brown hair, and perfectly shaped features that looked like they were something drawn out of a masterpiece.**

**His eyes were the lightest blue I had ever seen looking almost inhuman, and his body was perfectly structured to look like a God's. He had on long khaki shorts and a navy blue short sleeve t-shirt. When he turned around he looked stressed and worried, but then he looked at my face, and to my surprise, his mood changed into a totally relieved attitude. He helped me up, and I noticed how baby soft his skin was. Then He gave me an apology with a voice of an angel. I looked away from his beautiful face, and started to my class without saying a word.**

**I got my schedule and the day went by like a dream the only parts I remember are seeing him in different classes. At the end of the day, I was walking out to meat my grandmother, and then the strangest thing happened. I started feeling dizzy, and so I sat down on the bench for a few minutes and I noticed my heart was beating really fast. I felt like it was going to explode, when I heard a soft voice ask, " Are you ok?" I begged and begged for it not to belong to that boy, but to my dismay it was. He looked terribly worried, and I whispered back, " I'm fine…" then I realized I really was fine, and just being in his presence, all the pain was gone. Then I looked over to see my Granny pulling up and looked back to find that the boy was gone. How strange? I thought. I hopped into the car feeling a little disappointed and completely confused.**

**That night I ate dinner and got in bed in a blur. I couldn't sleep because I had to many things crowding my mind. Who was that mysterious boy? Why was he so concerned about me before? How could he have just disappeared like that? and most importantly, Was he looking for me when I came out of the bathroom or was that just a coincidence? All of these questions irritated me all night until I finally went to sleep. And that was the end of the first day of the strange happenings, but definitely not the last.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Similar Encounters

_**Thanks for reading on! I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Review and tell us what you think!**_

_**Chapter 4: The East Hallway **_

_Later on after my interesting first day, I was running late. I didn't want my teachers to think that I was a slacker and never came to class on time that would be awful, although, like everyone else, it has crossed my mind. As I rushed to class I proceeded to go down a hallway as a short cut. As the walls rushed past me, I suddenly tripped and fell, my stuff went flying everywhere. My heart had skipped a beat and I was flushed bright red in the face. I tried to get up, when a guy appeared out of no where, that had brown hair and light blue eyes; he began to help me get my stuff together. "Are you alright? That was a pretty nasty fall you took there." He had said as he_

_handed me some of my things. "Yeah, I think so I've got some bumps and bruises, but it's no big deal, nothing's broken as far as I can tell. I'm late for class, though. Thanks for helping me." I replied as I stood up. "Well I'm just glad that you're not hurt…" Then he stopped. He started to stare, but not at my face, I looked down and noticed what he was staring at, my "birthmark" I had forgotten to cover it up with make-up! I quickly held up my books and things to hide it. He looked up at me and still stared with an expression that confused me. It had a mix of curiosity, surprise, and then finality. I had had enough of this quiet game; I spoke up, breaking the uncomfortable silence. "What?!" He seemed to change the look on his face and politely said, "Oh, nothing, I just never knew that you had a tattoo." My blood boiled. "Well, what's it to you anyway!" I stuttered. "BBBesides it's fake!" He didn't look convinced. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." That was all he said before he left. All I could do was stand there, at first, flabbergasted over what had just happened._

_I went on to class after I could clear my thoughts. I walked in very late and received a late slip for it. My face had gone back to the same shade of red it was when I was in the hallway. Everyone was looking at me as my teacher, Ms. McElroy, my biology teacher, wrote the slip. She handed it to me I hurriedly went to my seat and wished that I was anywhere but there. _

Grace's POV:

_**Chapter 4: Second Appearance**_

_I woke up in the morning with a strange sensation on my chest. When I walked over to the mirror, I was surprised to find that my birthmark had become some kind of a picture. It looked like a perfectly shaped heart surrounded by spiked vines that twirled and twisted around it in every direction, and inside the heart was a tiny image of a half diamond. It was so strange that I had half a mind to go tell Annie, but then I considered the fact that my grandmother was a real worrywart, and she would get all worked up over something that was probably nothing. With that knowledge, I just pushed the strange birthmark to the back of my mind thinking it was some kind of strange trait I inherited from my mother. I slipped on my robe and hopped into the shower. To my surprise I was hot, and sweaty. Then, I realized I must have had another dream about my parents without even noticing. I turned the water on cold, and took a five-minute shower._

_I got ready on a hurry not even noticing how fast I was going until I heard my grandmother yelling to "Slow it down youngin' an eat yo' breakfast!" I sat down and ate quickly; I didn't know why I was in a hurry until I ran outside to get the mail. There he was, as handsome as ever. " Hey." He said politely. I was so shocked that he said something to me that I dropped the mail. He jogged over, picked it up, and gently laid them in my hands. "Here you go." he beamed. Then, he walked off without another word, while I stood there flabbergasted, with my mouth open, and watching him as he walked away. I must've looked pretty dumb because half way down the road, I could see his shoulders bouncing and his mouth open up and down vibrating……….ugh…he was laughing hysterically._

_Before, I was rushing because I wanted to see him again, but now, due to the embarrassing event that occurred that morning, I would do anything to avoid him. I left Annie in a hurry and snuck around corners, hid behind trashcans, and walked behind groups of people until I got to my homeroom. I quietly sat down at my desk, and breathed a sigh of relief, for he was in only three of my classes and I was to sit as far away as possible from him in every one of them. I practically ran to my next class, which was biology, one of my many AP classes, and on the way I regrettably ran into one of the most popular girls in school. She yelled in a snobby tone, " UGH!! Hello! You need to watch where you're going!! Dork!!" I whispered an apology and she rolled her eyes. As I walked away I heard little fake giggles and to my surprise there was a girl that whispered, " Brittany! That was really rude!" Then I heard the one called Brittany whisper, " Why do you care Faith!" And I heard no more._

_I walked into my classroom and sat behind one of the biggest jocks in school to be hidden from view. I popped out Pride and Prejudice once more, and dug my nose into it. Before I knew it, class had started, and I looked around the room to find that the mysterious boy wasn't in class. I relaxed in my chair and was ready to listen to another one of Mr. Johnson's interesting lectures, when I heard the door creek open, and a soft voice say, "Sorry I'm late Mr. Johnson……….I had some business to take care of." I heard a rustling of papers that could've been a late note, and then Mr. Johnson's low voice whisper, "Very well, take your seat Mr. Sephoroth." Then, to my alarm, I looked over to find that the only unoccupied seat in the class was right beside me!_

**Please Review and tell us what you think about our story, and what suggestions you may have...:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Sensations

_**Thanks for reading, I hope enjoy our next chapter! Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter 5: A Dream or Reality? **_

**For the remainder of classes I just remember being in a daze. Later as the day went on I began to come back to reality. I was standing outside of a classroom to wait for my friend Brittany. When she came out she hit this girl and yelled at her to watch out. **

"**Brittany! That was really rude!" I said to her in protest. "What do you care Faith? You're the one who's been out of it all day!" Brittany replied as she stormed off. I didn't ever really like her anyways, she's just so pushy, if things didn't go her way it was "the end of the world". ****I walked away as fast as I could not wanting an encounter between us. My next class was Visual Arts. I had too 'create a masterpiece' as my teacher called it. Then Mr. Weatherbee left the room to see to other stuff. That's when everyone got up and either talked or actually did the work they were assighined. None of my friend's were in that class so I decided that it wouldn't hurt to do my work instead of talking. I walked over to the counter and began to gather my supplies. Since no one else was over there I was able to get all of the best tools. I smiled as I softly hummed a song. **

**Then as I reached my hand out for a marking pencil a different hand beat me too it. I whipped around then backed up into the counter. The stranger was standing right behind me, and I had barely any room to move around. "Here you go this must be what you wanted." The guy said as he handed me the pencil. I quickly took and glanced around the room to see if anyone was watching…they weren't. "Yes, I am going to use it on my project" I wasn't sure what to say. I hadn't remembered ever seeing him before, and I practically knew everybody. I couldn't place his face with a name that might seem familiar. "Are you new here?" I asked. He stared at me before answering; his mysteriously dark eyes seemed to penetrate mine. "You could say that. I'm James Evens." Instead of stepping back like I had expected he leaned even closer to me as he said his name. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. It was cold and barely had a scent to it. "Uh, n ice to meet you James. My name is Faith Kindell, now if you'll excuse me; I have to get back to work." I said, hoping that he would get the message to back off. He released his gaze and stepped back, but still kept a close proximity. **

**I strolled back over to my worktable and began to sketch out a rough design. James followed and sat down at my groups table. He watched as I drew. I had hoped that he would eventually get bored and walk away, but apparently I can draw very well, because he didn't budge. Finally, after about fifteen minutes of his stupid act I laid down the pencil and pushed aside the paints. "Look, what do you want? Whatever it is just tell me now and get it over with, because your staring is getting very annoying." I half whispered so not to draw any unwanted attention. Then Mr. Weatherbee came back into the room, and called us all back to our tables. I looked back over to where James was and he was gone. In fact I didn't see him anywhere else in the room, at all. 'That's strange' I thought. The shrugged it off. I needed to focus on the class. After the day wore to an end, I quickly went down to the pick-up area to meet my brother. **

**As I left the building I was flooded with searing pain, I looked down at my birthmark that was glowing, and I touched it and burned my finger. A shock of electricity ran through my weakening body, sending me to the ground. I screamed so loud it was deafening to my own ears. My mother came dashing towards me that was when things went dark, my vision impaired, and my energy lost. Next thing I knew I was in a dark tunnel. At the end was a bright light so I began to walk along the walls to the light. The light grew brighter, I could hardly see much, until I was right next to the source, a girl, but not just any girl. It was the girl Brittany had run into. "What is going on?" I asked, but nothing happened. I reached out my hand to touch her shoulder, when her eyes flew open. Thump, thump, my heart was racing, "AHHHHH!! Help, Help! Please somebody help me!!" I was falling to the depths watching the once bright light dim to a dreadful end. **

**Grace's POV:**

_**Chapter 5: Unwanted Encounter**_

_**I felt sick to my stomach. What was I going to do? I sat there silently, pulling the book higher and higher over my face until I heard a chair pull out beside me. I peeked over my book to find that he was staring at me with an entrancing crooked smile on his face. We sat there staring at each other for what seemed like hours until I heard a low voice shout, "Ms. Kennedy! Are you listening to anything I am saying?!" I jerked my eyes away from his face, with great effort, and in a daze answered, "Uh…uh….ye…um…uh well you see Mr. ….uh Johnson I was listening, but I…uh…." Then his booming low voice came again, "You what? Ms. Kennedy? Were you to busy distracting Mr. Sepheroth here? Or were you just too entranced by his presence to listen to me?" A round of giggles came from every student in the class. My face was no longer tan, but a cherry red, and so, on the verge of crying, I said no more.**_

_**When the bell rang, I sprinted out of that dungeon so fast my life could've depended on it, and slipped in to my next class, trying to be unnoticed. I sat down in the back of the room hoping that he would sit far enough away from me, so I could sit there in my own little bubble without being disturbed by his presence. He came in, and sat down in the front, then looked around the room as though he was looking for someone. "He couldn't be looking for me." I thought, "Could he?" Then he turned around, and looked right at me. Horror struck me as I saw him pick up his books off the desk, and come to the back to sit right next to me! He sat down and smiled at me. I was horrified beyond imagining, and so, I decided to create a wall between us, by pulling my hair down over my face and writing in my notebook; not saying a word.**_

_**Then, my wall came tumbling down when I heard a soft voice, "Hi, my name is Clay." I had to reply. I turned my head and whispered, "Hi." I said nothing more. "You're Grace right?" he questioned slyly. Oh know! He knows my name! "Yeah." I quietly confirmed. "Hey, don't pay attention to those guys, they're just jealous." He confirmed. "Jealous, of me? You've got to be kidding." I argued, "You are a lot smarter and better looking then they are, and you have more personality then all of them put together." He whispered coolly. How could he say that? He just met me. "Yeah right." I objected. Then, he looked away, probably knowing I was done talking, but his face looked rather disappointed. For the rest of the day we said nothing to each other, not even when we literally bumped into each other on our way to related arts. I was happy with that fact, but also strangely unsatisfied. I was dizzy from all the questions that filled my head. It was the end of the day, and I was ready to go home, but Granny had to work late in the hospital, she was a nurse, so I had to walk home. I started walking, but as I left sight of the school, I couldn't help feeling like I was being followed. Then, without warning, a piercing pain shot from my chest and through my body. I looked to find my birthmark looked like it was glowing. I touched it and it burned my hand. The pain got so immense I couldn't hold myself up. My vision blurred, and a sweep of nausea came over me and I collapsed. I woke up to a soft voice, "Grace, Grace, Wake up. It's ok, I've got you, I've got you." It was that boy, Clay. AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! **_

_**With terror I realized he was holding me inches from his face. Out of reaction, I slapped him. He stared at me with a shocked face, which slowly turned into a relieved smile. We stared at each other for about five minutes, with him still holding me as close as possible. I resisted the urge to slap him again. "Grace, are you ok?" He politely asked. I replied, "Yeah I'm fine, I think. Wait, where did you come from?" I questioned frantically. "I was just walking home, when I heard someone screaming, so I came running." He exclaimed. "I wasn't screaming." I argued. He stopped and stared at me with a serious face, like he was trying to think of an answer that would please me without telling me too much, but then a smile came across his face and he calmly replied, "Yes, you did." "No, I did not!" I yelled. He put his finger on my lips and shushed me. Then, he scanned the area, and whispered under his breath, "Ok its safe now." "What was that?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh, nothing, you should get home." He ordered. Then, he gently helped me up, and I dusted myself off. I started walking away, but reluctantly decided that the least I could do was say thank you, so I turned around to apologize, but he was gone.**_

**Thanks for reading, and review if you can, please…:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Help!

**Thanks for reading on…I hope that this story is as riveting as we think it is. Read and review!**

**Chapter6: Hospital**

_**I woke up in a hospital screaming, "Help, please somebody help me!!" It was a dream; I thought it couldn't be it was just so real I could feel everything. The wind, the warmth from the light...everything. A nurse came in and saw my frightened face; she immediately began messing around with the equipment. She asked me question after question about what had happened earlier that day, I believe they thought that I was drugged or something. **__**They were still waiting for the test results. **_

_**After about an hour of questioning she finally let my family come in to visit me. "Oh, sweetheart are you ok? You had us all worried, I was so afraid that you weren't going to make it." Mother cried. "I didn't worry once; I knew you'd pull through. You're very strong, even when you don't think you are…OK! OK! I worried a little." Father said while smiling his brilliant smile. Of course my brother being the carer that he was said, "Well I don't really care, I just want to get out of here this place gives me the creeps. Besides wanted to see if I could get your room if… Any ways just get better ok? I have no one else to pick on when I get home." "Great thanks I feel so much better to know that you are so concerned about my well being." I whispered smiling while trying to sit up in the very uncomfortable thing of a mattress. "Mom what happened all I remember is walking outside of the school, and then your face and nothing. I'm here; in this hospital…is it serious?" Tears sprang to my eyes and stung as they fell down my face. I hated crying it only brought more painful emotions, but I couldn't stop them. "No, no dear, it's nothing terribly serious. We just brought you here to make sure. I got off of work early and decided to come and pick you up myself. Thought we could go shopping, but then you collapsed screaming…" Mom started to tear up as well. It touched me that my family did care. **_

_**After a few hours they released me from the hospital and we all went home. I climbed into bed that night grateful for being alive…**_

**Grace's POV:**

**Chapter six: Awakening**

_**That night, everything changed. I awoke to another sharp pain in my chest. Then, I panicked. For a second, I thought I was having a heart attack. My chest was scolding to the touch once more. Then, a warm hand came across my face and covered my mouth before I could scream. To my surprise I suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind me, "Grace, it's ok. It's me, Clay." He assured me. For some reason, the pain subsided once more, for the moment, at being in his presence. "Shush, there is someone coming." He explained. I tried to speak, "But how did you gow im hhmmm….." He closed his hand over my mouth once more. We shoved into the closet and closed the door. I could barely make out his figure, but I could tell he was looking out the crack in the door. I peeked through the hinges and saw that a dark shadow was crawling through my window. It stood there in my room, scanning, when it started to take the shape of a human. I couldn't see its face because it was hooded, but I could still see its blood red eyes. Then, I heard a deep inhuman voice coming from the creature. "She is not here; they must've taken her already." Then another creature appeared out of nowhere, "And said in the same low out of this world voice, "Well, we will have to get them later." Then, they disappeared. Clay still had his hand on my mouth, so I couldn't ask questions, but my mind was swimming with them. Who or what are those things? What are they looking for? Me? Then what did they mean by "we will find THEM later?" What is Clay doing?! And how did he know they were coming? WHAT WAS GOING ON?!**_

_**When the creatures left, I started to feel the pain come creeping back. I grunted, and Clay looked at me with a worried expression. "What hurts?" He asked. "My …..My ches…" I tried to answer. I couldn't speak. He looked frightened, and hesitantly pulled my collar down to reveal my birthmark, it was glowing. "We have to get you out of here!" He whispered in an alarming tone. He grabbed my wrist, but I pulled away. "I am….nno….ugh….goin…..ahhny…where..wi….ha..ha…you." I said with great effort. "Please Grace don't make this harder then it has to be." He warned. Then, I gathered all of the energy I had left, and bolted for the door. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me back to him. We were just inches from each other's face, when he leaned forward and our lips met. For some reason, instead of trying to push him away, I was thrilled which scared me. Then, a sudden sharp pain entered my neck, and my eyes were blurring. The only thing I remember is seeing his beautiful lips mouth the words, "I'm sorry."**_

**I hope that satisfied you reading mind! Review please!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Unknown

**Hey sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up, but here it is we hope u like it! : ) Please R&R!!!!**

**Faith's POV:**

_**Chapter 7: Grace**_

_**I woke up only to see a little moonlight coming through my bedroom window. I looked at my clock; it said that it was midnight. I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to go get a drink of water and try to sleep again later. I stood up to walk out of my bedroom when my window burst open and a huge gust of wind blew all around my room. My hair was flying everywhere, I could barely see, until things started to calm down I noticed that there was a shining light. I was feeling nervous and slightly scared. The light had a faint blue color to it similar to a misty fog. I was intrigued I stepped forward towards the light. As I went further I felt warm and so at peace. In yet I stared into it as if I began to see something within. Beautiful but dangerous it also seemed. Lifting my hand into the mist was the easy part. What happened next I was not prepared for, in fact it shocked me! The light started to go inside of me, through my "birthmark"! I could feel a charge of energy serge through my whole body. **_

_**Then there was a bit of light coming out of the tips of my fingers, mouth, and eyes as if the light was overflowing out of me. I was glowing all over when I found myself lifting off the ground. My heart was still going at a steady pace, mainly because I was constantly having this feeling of peace and calm wash over me, otherwise I was certain I would have been panicking and screaming. I felt like I was being controlled, almost, physically and mentally. My hair fell out of a pony tail and dangled in the air looking smooth and full of life, unlike the rat's nest it used to be when I had first left my bedroom. I was cloaked in a sublime dress that would run to the floor, if I were anywhere near it. It had so much sequence it took my breath away, it happened to match my necklace perfectly as well. Then the light that was coming out of me began to almost blur my vision. Everything was disproportioned to a rounded off like figure. From what I could tell I had been lifted very high, as if I could touch heaven within my arm length. There was something under me, but I was no where to touching it. **_

_**"Ahhhhhhh…" my "birthmark" burned and all I could do was scream. When I did my voice was not my own, it sounded almost muffled or enhanced there wasn't much distinction, it was like I was talking under water. Only I wasn't, then the intense pain began to fade and I felt sleepy from all of these strange events occurring all at once. **_

_**T**__**he darkness came over me and I was out. At least my eyes were closed, my frail body limb, but my mind was racing. It was like I forgot to push the off button on my brain before blanking out. I was struggling to move my body a fraction of an inch to prove that I was still the one in control. It felt hours that I was in that state, just floating in the black abise. I was frightened that I may always be here, never to return to my home where my family was probably waiting for me. Was I stuck here forever? Would I ever get to go home? Why am I here? What is going on? I am so confused!! Then I felt a shadow fall upon my face I was itching to open my eyes, when I felt a light touch to my cheek. It was like that had broken the mysterious spell that affected my body. **_

_**My eyes flew open, still glowing and what I saw confused me even more. There was a girl standing before me. I felt like I almost knew who she was but for some reason my mind was stubborn and wouldn't let me figure it out. Then as our eyes met a sudden darkness surrounded her almost consuming her completely. The light and air holding me in place was fading as she was falling. **_

_**As I was coming closer to the ground which I longed for, my entire attitude changed when I remembered her name. "GRACE!!!!" I screamed, lunging with all of my strength in her direction. As I landed I was on my side with my arms outstretched and palms facing the ground. I crawled over to the edge and looked down to see that Grace was no where to be found. Just the black abise staring back at me. A huge gust of wind came rolling towards me and all I could see was darkness surrounding me. This time I was then blown off of the column and lifted from my feet, air was whirling all around me and I soon figured out that I was falling at an exceedingly fast rate. All that I could see was black, I lost my stomach kind of like you do on roller coaster ride as you plummet through the air. I landed on something that felt like a cold solid ground. It was silent; my mind was going faster then the speed of light. I was almost drowsy from all of the questions that were reeling around in my head. Evidentially, it was not enough; I was staring into the darkness wide eyed.**_

**Grace's POV:**

_**Chapter 7: Shock**_

_**I awoke to find that I was in complete darkness. I couldn't move my arms or legs, but I could feel that I was lying down. For a second, I was sure I was dead, and lying in my casket, where I would remain forevermore, but after I felt around, I found that I was not. I had been buckled down, and blind folded to what seemed like a cushioned hospital bed. I was struggling to try and loosen the straps that spurned me from my freedom, when I heard a light voice chuckle.**_

"_**Don't worry we are almost there, and don't stress yourself too much you are in a very fragile state."**_

"_**Who's there?" I demanded. **_

_**I knew it was Clay. "Let me go!" I screamed.**_

"_**I am sorry, I can't do that." He replied again, just as calmly as before. Then, I heard sirens from outside. "Aha! You're caught! The police are already outside and for all I care you can rot in jail for kidnapping me!" I yelled with an overwhelming feeling of safety. **_

"_**Uh, no…that is a siren from an ambulance…that is…the ambulance we are in." He chuckled under his breath. **_

"_**We're in an ambulance?" I questioned, panicking. He replied to my stressed face by explaining, "Don't worry, you're not hurt. I had to make you come with me so…well, anyway, you passed out and the car wasn't big enough for you to squirm around in, plus the taxi driver would have been quiet disturbed by your screaming, in your apparently deep nap, so we took the closest and biggest car we could find…" I interrupted. "You high-jacked an ambulance, how low can you get?" **_

"_**Hey! No one was in it!" He argued. "Anyways," Clay continued, "I didn't want you to fall off of the bed so I strapped you in, and blind folded you…you're not supposed to know where we are going yet."**_

"_**Hostile much? Anyways, how long have I been asleep?" **_

"_**About three hours, here I'll take the straps off of you." Clay assured and slowly pulled them off. **_

"_**Three hours!" I yelled with surprise.**_

_**I sat up all too quickly, feeling faint and incredibly drowsy. After swaying for a few seconds, I felt a cool hand gently push me back down on the bed.**_

"_**Stay still," He breathed, "as I said before, you are in a very delicate state right now."**_

_**By then, I was beyond panicking. I started screaming questions at him without even worrying if any one could here. "WHY? WHATS THE MATTER WITH ME/ WHERE ARE WE GOING? WHY DID YOU KIDDNAP ME? WHAT DID THOSE THINGS WANT WITH ME? WHY CANT I KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING? WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME BACK THERE? WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO MY GRANDMOTHER? HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY BIRTHMARK? AND WHY WAS IT GLOWING? WHO ARE YOU REALLY? AND WHAT THE HECK IS GOING OOOOOONNNNNNNNN ?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!**_

_**I was so angry that all of these things happened to me, why, why did this happen to me, ME? **_

_**I just noticed I was crying violently, and my head felt almost numb. I couldn't take it any longer. I began to loose consciousness, but I could still see his blurry figure come over to me, feel his hands securing my face, and felt his soft lips touch mine, everything went dark.**_

_**Thanks for reading now R&R!!!!!!! **_


End file.
